Mobile communications technology is in continuous evolution and has already arrived at the doorstep of its fifth incarnation—5G. As with previous generations, new use cases largely contribute to setting the requirements for the new generation.
It is expected that the 5G air interface may enable such use cases as improved broadband performance (IBB), massive broadband (e.g. 1 ms transmit time intervals (TTIs), ultra-low latency (e.g. ˜125 μs), ultra-reliable transmissions (e.g. single TTI vs. multi-TTI scheduling), low power node transmissions such as device-to-device (D2D) and vehicular applications (V2X), industrial control and communications (ICC), and massive machine-type communications (mMTC).